


Sunflowers

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno made a flower arrangement for Sho. References episode 140 of Himitsu no Arashi-chan (2011.07.28).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> thank you kino for betaing!!

Sho was trying to enjoy the rare evening off, staying in to catch up on his stack of books to read (the latest: a cookbook. He figured that if he failed - sadly likely - he could always order in) when his phone beeped with an incoming message.

It was from Satoshi. There wasn't any text, just a picture of a flower arrangement - except it also looked just like...

Sho dialed Nino up. "What did you two do today for VIP room, anyway?"

Nino snickered into the phone. "Oh, he sent a picture after all? It's really amazing how he got it to look so much like two dicks, caressing each other gently in the breeze--"

"Okay, okay," Sho interrupted Nino before he could get too far into his description. "But _why_?"

"You should ask Oh-chan that, shouldn't you?"

"Very helpful."

"I could say something pithy and encouraging but it really is something you should ask him."

"Fine." Sho sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," Nino said, and the call clicked off.

Sho reflected for a moment on how anyone else probably would have pushed, but that was so like Nino, to keep his thoughts to himself and let people do as they liked. It was almost as effective as straight-out guilt-tripping, for Sho.

He dialed Satoshi up.

It rang and rang and rang - and finally went to voicemail. Sho hung up and opened the message again: it really did look like two plant-dicks brushing against each other.

 _Have fun today?_ he sent.

He didn't expect a reply right away; he wasn't sure if he expected one at all. He put his phone down, and opened the cookbook.

-

Hours later, when Sho had given in and popped open a beer, waiting for the door to ring with his delivery, his phone beeped again with another message.

 _it's called "satoshi and sho-chan."_

If only someone had been around to see his spit-take. A string of confused emoticons was all he could manage in response. He couldn't - he didn't -

But Satoshi didn't send anything back. In fact, the next time his phone rang it was the delivery man, down at the front gate.

-

Sho had finished his soba and his beer and the first chapter of the next book on his list - fiction, something Jun had recommended - when his phone rang again. It was after midnight and he really wasn't expecting anyone over. "Hello?"

"Sho-chan~" Satoshi sang back at him. "I'm here!"

"You're--" Sho started.

"Here! Outside! Let me in!"

Sho did.

Satoshi was obviously drunk when he came up, listing to one side as he walked down the hall from the elevator and beaming ridiculously wide. "Sho-chan~" he sang again.

Sho shushed him and led him inside. "Satoshi, what's - why are you here?"

Satoshi was stumbling over his shoes, but he straightened - as much as he could - and looked back at Sho. "Because it's Satoshi _and_ Sho-chan," he said, fuzzily intent and surprisingly serious.

Then, even more surprisingly, he tilted over and landed on Sho's mouth. Sho didn't know what to do with himself, with his hands, what even was Satoshi doing - and then Satoshi stopped. "Sho-chan," he said into Sho's collar, "I really like you."

"I," Sho started, "I really -"

"No, no," Satoshi said, "you should wait. Sho-chan should tell me tomorrow, okay? I'm too drunk, I'll forget if you say anything." But he was smiling and pawing at Sho's sweater.

Sho smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Can I show you the bed?"

Satoshi waggled his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner, and then stepped on Sho's foot. "Oh, sorry," he said, "but bed, yes," and his eyes crossed.

Sho led him to bed and thought, _I know what I'll tell him tomorrow_ , even as Satoshi drooled onto the pillowcase.


End file.
